Tygair
Tal Wolf, better known as Tygair (טייגר), is a local Israeli rapper and the best known Israeli youtube rapper of 2018. He often calls himself "Number" or "The Ladykiller" during his preformances. Although Tal is very popular among the white and Israeli rappers, his channel has respectively 28,000 views. He was born in the 22 of August 1999. Biography and life Tygair became a rapper in 2017, and released his first and most popular hit "Like a Lover" (כמו מאוהב). Without advertisement, the rapper got to 1,000 views on that hit with no other Israeli rappers competing him, besides Eastern singers who combine their own style with rap, such as Static & Ben El, Ron Nesher and Nechi Nech. One of the less popular rappers in Israel are his archenemy, Mishel "Flowmatix" Jumpy, who got to only 1,000 hits on his channel by mid 2018, while Tygair got to almost 6,000 views on his own channel. Tygair released digital albums such as "Knockout", and such new songs as "Park The Car" (חונה ת׳אוטו), "Tygairboss" and "G.O.D". He mainly sings in his primary language (Hebrew), but he did make two English hits named "Al Capone", and "MNM" which became a popular diss track on Machine Gun Kelly, Lil Pump, Ron Nesher, and the Israeli duo of pop singers called Static and Benel. Rucci decided to diss him due to the fact that they both live in the same town, but Tygair outranked his numbers and popularity. Tygair marks his strenght upon his country and claims that no other rapper will ever overtake him with their lyrics or ambition. Conflicts Tygair is known to be the "Diss King" and "God of Rap" among the Israeli population and his fans, and therefore, he had reached a point where he and some other rather pathetic rappers were in conflict. Here is the black list of rappers which Tygair despises and hates; Mishel "Flowmatix" Jumpy - Tygair was involved in several fights with his first arch-nemesi Mishel Jumpy. During conversations between them, Flowmatix threatened to tear Tygair apart and stab him with a knife. Tygair then released a diss on Mishel which it reached over 1000 views within the following month or two. Tygair became more powerful as one of Israel's most prominent and talented rappers, and started his journey, thus stating that Flowmatix were pathetic which leads Mishel to his downfall in the music industry. Rucci - Tygair and Rucci both live in the same city (Raanana) and therefore Tal thought that he had to power struggle with the best-rapper wannabe. Although Rucci did manage to create a diss (which has also got to around 500 views within the following year since it's release) Tygair stil remained much more popular for his talent and he fought back, mentioning that Rucci's diss was humiliating and pathetic. Tygair left Rucci with an equal amount of likes and dislikes and with lots of comments from people who despised him (and some Tygair fans). 'Ron Nesher / SkyDMC '- Despite Ron using the pop and Eastern genres for his agenda and gaining lots of views (though most of his views were proven to be bought or faked), Tygair outranks him with talent, a true amount of fans in his own cult and he is more successful then Ron with his diss tracks (as Ron only made about 2 disses which weren't so succesful among the other Eastern genre rappers and singers). Ron and Tygair started cursing each other on Instagram and therefore, Tygair entered the studio with a smile of gloat and success, as he made his most popular song ever; a diss track on Ron Nesher in the name of #NesherPussy (נשרפוסי). Ron was often humiliated after the diss track was released and he's music became more hated among the Israeli citizens, although Ron continues to buy lots of views and up to date he remains a popular Eastern pop artist. Tygair stated that he is useless and that he's fanatics are just a bunch of kids. Ron in return asked who Tygair is and wished him to die from a stroke. Youtube Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsyEQVefcn14HsfeTO8hhDw/featured?view_as=subscriber Category:East Coast Rappers Category:East Coast hip hop musicians Category:Rappers Category:Battle-Rappers Category:Jewish Rappers Category:White hip-hop musicians Category:Male Category:Living people Category:Gangsta Rap